Finn:The Ultimate Hero
by Kudo2315
Summary: Finn Dies But Is Brought Back As The New Lich (This Is my first Adventure Time Fanfiction So Don't Be Mad If I Get Anything Wrong) p.s. they already met their gender swapped characters
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Adventure Time Fanfiction so enjoy also please don't hate I been having writers block and this is my first so sorry if I get anything incorrect

Just tell me how I did and trust me I get better when I start writing more stories

Also all the chapter are combined

One More Thing Enjoy & Review ^_^

And There Are Two Chapter I Uploaded Today

Chapter 1:The Death Of A Hero & Rise Of The New Lich

It was a gloomy day in the land of Ooo everyone was at the Candy Kingdom and the people from Aaa were there too,everyone was crying Because the lost a hero last week and that hero was Finn,He died saving everyone from the Lich,and now it was his funeral

"Finn why did you have to sacrifice yourself"PB said crying into Gumball's arms

"Finn you were a great hero and a great man may you rest in peace"Gumball said

"You idiot think of others instead of yourself"Marceline said crying

"Even though I like messing around with you a lot you were a great man"Marshall Lee said hugging his girlfriend Marceline

"Finn my boy you were one of my greatest rival when I was Ice King"Simon said (yes he turned back)

"And without you I would have never meet my husband Simon"Simone( ice queen's name i thnk correct me if i'm wrong) said hugging her new husband as she was trying to hold back tears

"Why do the good always die young"Cake said

Jake was the second one crying the hardest

"Brother why just why did you have to sacrifice yourself you know we can't live without you see everyone is cring for you you changed alot of lives"Jake said holding his wife and his kids

The one his death really hit hard was Fionna she couldn't stop crying she stayed in her room all day she didn't even come out except for a shower

She went by his casket

"Finn why did you do this to us why I loved you finn I loved you and I will always love you finn"Fionna said putting a single red rose on his casket

"Goodbye Finn I Love You"Fionna said crying and walking away then she sat down next to her big sister Cake

The casket started to lower down into the ground and the people started to cry harder,as his casket was being lowered Johnny Cash's Hurt started to play after 5 minutes his casket was in the ground and the started to bury it after all was done everyone went home everyone cried themselves to sleep

*Finn & Jake's Treehouse

Fionna was sitting in Finn's bed looking at a picture of both of them together she was crying the hardest as tear were flowing down on the picture then she kissed the picture and laid down as she fell as she was sleeping she was sleeping she hugging the picture

*The Lich's Lair

A human hand raised a fist in the air outta the ground

As the human got up he looked around then a evil smile came across his face

"Well I'm not dead yet but with finn stuck inside inside this body he will never get his old body back yet"The human said

But then he started coughing some blood

"But before battle shall commence I need to heal"The Human said

Chapter End!

So good for a first chapter and the lich is controlling Finn's body  
Also next chapter I will use abbreviations for characters

Princess Bubblegum=PB  
Prince Gumball=PG  
New Lich=NL

Also Please Feel Free To Review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Well Today I Give You Two Chapters To This Story

So Enjoy And Review ^_^

And Have A Great Weekend :)

Chapter 2:Battle Shall Commence

It's been 2 months since Finn's death everything is slowly going back to normal but they had to move on or somebody evil would take over

*Land of Aaa

Everyone from both Ooo and Aaa were having a pie baking contest the the judges were Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball but the contestants ran out of apples to make the pies so they sent peppermint butler to get some

*Cotton Candy Forest

Peppermint butler was picking apples when he heard a matching sound he turned to see a army of skeletons marching towards him he tried to run but he couldn't he was cut off by some soldier that grew from the ground under him he screamed but nobody could hear him

"What do you guys want"Peppermint said stuttering

"Actually we would have killed you by now but are boss wants you"Soldier 1 said

"Who is your boss"Peppermint asked

"Wait and see"Soldier 2 said

And with that all soldiers moved to make a aisle as the leader moved down peppermint butler mouth opened in shock

"Yo..u..r dead it can't be your Finn The Human"Peppermint butler said shocked

"Ahahah I'm not Finn anymore refer to me as The New Lich"NL said smiling evilly

"Why don't you kill me now"Peppermint asked

"Because I want you to warn the kingdom that I'm coming but you tell them by my new name the lich you tell them my name is Finn I will force choke you(star wars lol)"Finn said throwing him

Peppermint Butler got up

"GO NOW"NL said screaming at him

And with that Peppermint Butler ran

NL(new lich btw) smiled

*Candy Kingdom

Everyone was waiting for Peppermint Butler

"Oh my Glob where is he"Jake said

"I do not know"said Cake

Then they seen him running as he ran in he ran up to PB

"Whoa what took so long"Jake asked

As he was panting for breath

"He..is..coming"Peppermint butler said panting between words

"Who"PB asked

"The New Lich"Peppermint said

Everyone stood shock

"What do you mean"Gumball said

"Well when I was picking apples I was surround by a Skeleton army then he revealed himself but he told me not to tell him what his face looked like but he said prepare because he is coming to battle

Everyone stood shocked again

"Prepare the army"PB and PG said in sync

About 15 minutes later soldier were in a 5 lines ready to battle everyone was wearing armor suits,Princess Bubblegum,Prince Gumball,Marceline,Marshall Lee,Simon,Simone,Cake,Jake And Fionna Were Given Special Armor & Weapons,Then they heard marching they looked to see thousands of soldiers,they were about to charge at each other when somebody said something

"Reveal your leader"Fionna said

The soldiers moved to let their leader walk through everyone stood their shocked their mouths agape

"You gotta be kidding be"PG said

"Can't be"PB said

"That's impossible"Both Marceline and Marshall lee said

"I can't believe what I'm seeing"Cake said

"Me nether but its its"Jake said but was cut off by Fionna

"Finn"She said

"But that's the Finn we don't know look at him"Simon said

This was not the same finn his hair was white he wore a black robe(like assassins creed) and his eyes were a dark crimsons red,Then The New Lich stopped

"Finn brother why are you doing this"Jake asked

"Don't call me Finn that's not my name my new one is The New Lich

Everyone gasped

"Now it's time for battle"NL said

Everyone got in ready positions

"CHARGE"Both sides said

And the went to battle,it was a long battle , both sides didn't want to quit,they keep going back and forth then the two leaders faced off PG And NL

" Well whoever wins this shall surrender "PG said

New Lich Nodded

And they began their sword fight it was back and forth but New Lich got the upper hand

"Now surrender"NL Said

PG nodded and everyone surrendered

Chapter End!

So how did you like the two chapter I gave you today

Next Friday Not If The World Ends,I shall upload the last 2 chapters and then I shall start my new Adventure Time Story but the details  
I will give you next week so for now this is Kudo2315 signing off goodbye :)


End file.
